


Миссия работорговля

by Neitrino



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: это фанф по арту, поэтому, наверное, лучше сначала посмотреть на него:http://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/Kirk-Spock-Uhura-346042278





	Миссия работорговля

— Ну что ж, капитан, эта миссия пошла как-то не так.

— Именно, — выдохнул Кирк, рассматривая безоблачное небо. — Не могу сказать, что у меня не было таких фантазий о вас, лейтенант — без одежды и в цепях. Но они явно не включали в себя обнаженного коммандера и невольничий рынок забытой планеты. 

— Джим, — Ухура приобняла его, — какие у нас планы спасения? Если я правильно понимаю, о чем идет беседа, то нас хотят купить.

— «Нас» — это нас? — капитан честно пытался посмотреть в глаза, но проклятый взгляд помимо воли скользнул на грудь девушки, по которой, гипнотизируя его, медленно стекала капелька пота, очерчивая её идеальную форму. — Или кого-то конкретно? — предприняв героическое усилие, Джим принялся рассматривать аборигенов.

— Конкретно меня, — усмехнувшись, ответила Ухура, — в сексуальное рабство.

— Черт, — зашипел Джим, — на его месте должен быть я!

Девушка рассмеялась и на мгновение прижалась прохладной щекой к его боку.

— Я очень ценю ваш оптимизм и юмор, капитан. Спасибо.

— Но они же роботы? Зачем им «плотские удовольствия»?

— Капитан, — отозвался коммандер, — данная форма жизни не является роботами в привычном нам понимании этого термина. Скорее, они симбионты: сплавленные сознания эмоциональных существ и механических тел.

— Я поражаюсь твоему спокойствию, Спок! Тут твою девушку собираются купить, чтоб потрахаться! 

— На данный момент эти существа обсуждают, будет ли приемлемо произвести наше с вами, капитан, вскрытие, чтобы понять, как мы функционируем.

— О! — Кирк слегка дернулся, чтоб привлечь внимание. — Без обид, Ухура, но давай-ка меняться?

И они с лейтенантом опять засмеялись.

— Не понимаю, что вы находите забавного в данной ситуации?

— Да тут все забавно, — отсмеявшись, произнес Джим, — от начала и до конца. Даже не знаю с чего начать... Ну, мы голые и в цепях. Смешно. Хорошо хоть подкожные датчики эти звери не догадались достать.

— Вы связаны веревкой, капитан.

— Это как-то меняет сам факт, что я связан?

— Хорошая новость, вскрывать вас перехотели, — отозвалась Ухура, внимательно вслушивающаяся в стрекочущую речь биомашин. — Хотят посмотреть, как мы размножаемся.

— Ну, так это замечательно! Правда, мне не очень нравятся зрители, но это такие мелочи…

— Самое пикантное, капитан: они решили что вы и Спок, принадлежите к одному виду. Из-за цвета кожи.

Вулканец перевел тяжелый взгляд на Джима, тот ответил таким же.

— Как бы им намекнуть, что у нас не получится «размножиться»... Спок, скажи что-нибудь!

— Они намного сильнее, телепатия и нервный захват на машинах не работают. Я не вижу благоприятного исхода сложившейся ситуации. 

— Расслабиться и думать о Федерации?

— Покупатель, Джим, — прошептала Ухура, вцепляясь в него. — Тот который, ну…

— Ясно, как сказать на их языке «я сделаю все, что ты скажешь»?

Девушка тихо произнесла несколько слов.

К ним на помост взошел робот. Трудно оценивать существ, когда они все кажутся одинаковыми, но у этого многие пластины были из перламутрового металла, что смотрелось довольно гармонично.

— Эй! — дернулся Джим, обращая его внимание на себя. Навыками невербального общения он обладал в качестве врожденного таланта. Окинув робота крайне многообещающим взглядом, Джим похотливо дернул бедрами. И услышал, как вулканец подавился воздухом от такого явного предложения капитаном себя. Впрочем, в данной ситуации ему было плевать на мнение коммандера о его нравственности.

— Иди ко мне, — прошептал он. Робот подошел ближе и осторожно коснулся щеки человека, а Джим, извернувшись, потерся о руку и ласково лизнул запястье. Покупатель застыл на несколько секунд, затем осторожно дотронулся до волос человека и ушел.

— Капитан, — начал Спок, — ваши действия отвратительны.

— Оу, — обернулся к нему Кирк, — то есть, по-твоему, пусть лучше он купит Ухуру и затрахает ее насмерть?

Когда на это возражений не последовало, он повернулся к Нийоте.

— Я все понимаю, лейтенант, но говорить своему вышестоящему офицеру заведомо ложную информацию чревато, как минимум, выговором. Я не силен в лингвистике, но даже моих знаний хватило, чтоб понять, о чем идет речь…

— Тебя купили, Джим, — перебил его Спок, наблюдая, как из рук в руки переходят переливчатые монеты.

— Тогда слушайте приказ, офицеры. Постарайтесь выжить и тяните время, у нас часа два до того как сработают аварийные маячки. Но может, повезет и Скотти найдет нас раньше.

Спок пораженчески смотрел, как на его капитана надели рабский ошейник и увели. Нийота пододвинулась ближе, но не коснулась его.

— Не волнуйся, с ним все будет хорошо, это же Джеймс Т. Кирк.

***

Энтерпрайз забрала их на борт ровно через два часа. Капитана искали еще шесть, так как у него оказался неисправен подкожный датчик.

Спок знал, что Джима нашли, что он в лазарете, а когда ситуация позволила оставить мостик, коммандер пошел в медицинское крыло. Но был пойман Маккоем.

— Не надо к нему сейчас, он только уснул.

— Все плохо?

— Да просто отвратительно. Этот мудак требует, чтоб его отправили обратно на планету, потому что он, видите ли, не успел попрощаться со своим секс-роботом.

— Я спрашивал о физическом состоянии капитана.

— Все с ним в порядке, просто под регенераторами лежит. Он на солнце обгорел, пока вами торговали, как спелыми персиками в корзинках. Вы с лейтенантом генетически приспособлены к таким высоким температурам, а этот… — доктор явно проглотил очередное оскорбление вышестоящего офицера. — … Нет.

Маккой внимательно посмотрел на Спока.

— В конце смены я Джима отпущу и если есть желание, можешь зайти и забрать его.

***

Но в конце смены капитан нашелся на обзорной палубе, печально глядящий на звезды.

— Привет Спок, — улыбнулся он и похлопал по сидению рядом с собой. 

— Как ваше самочувствие, капитан?

— Охрененно, — усмехнулся Джим и, заведя руки за голову, медленно и чувственно потянулся, — прямо внеочередная увольнительная, а не смертельно опасная миссия. Кстати, а вы куда попали?

— Нас не успели продать, если вы об этом, капитан. 

— Да, а что собирались сделать?

— Так как вы самоустранились из уравнения, местная форма жизни решила «размножить» нас с лейтенантом.

— А, ну это вполне ожидаемо.

— Это было бы невозможно и недопустимо.

— Что? Почему?

— Мы с лейтенантом Ухурой уже не состоим в романтической связи.

— Не знал, — покачал головой Джим. — Но можешь не расстраиваться, у людей есть такая забавная традиция как «секс с бывшими».

Возникла напряжённая пауза. Кирк вернулся к созерцанию звезд за стеклом, а Спок не понимал, как отреагировать на последнюю фразу капитана и как перевести разговор к тому, о чем он, собственно, и собирался поговорить.

— Капитан… — неуверенно начал Спок. — Джим.

— О-ой, нет-нет-нет, даже и не начинай! — замахал на него руками Кирк. — Мне разговора с психологом хватило! Второй раз этот цирк разыгрывать у меня сил не хватит. Пришлось прикидываться несчастной жертвой насилия, а то мой психопрофиль и так вызывает слишком много вопросов у специалистов.

— Но я не понимаю…

— Конечно, не понимаешь, — улыбнулся Кирк и подсел ближе, — Спок, я пансексуал. Проще говоря: мне фиолетово — где, как, когда и с кем. Ну, или на твоем языке — я крайне позитивно отношусь к любым видам сексуальных контактов с любыми представителями разумной жизни.

— Но насилие…

— Спок, «насилие» как вид действия включается в категорию «к любым видам сексуальных контактов». Вообще странно, конечно: купили меня, а нервы приходится успокаивать тебе, — Джим устало потер висок. — Но можешь расслабиться, никакого насилия не было.

— Вы мне лжете, чтобы успокоить?

— Нет?

— Зачем вы его спровоцировали?

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Кирк, — объясняю: я заменил Ухуру по той простой причине, что для меня это ничего не стоило. Я получил удовольствие и хорошо провел время, тогда как для лейтенанта это было бы отвратительным ужасом и невыносимым кошмаром. Так теперь понятно?

— Тогда почему ваш эмоциональный фон можно расценить как «печаль»?

— Потому что тот робот такой классный, Спок! Я прямо-таки физически страдаю от невозможности вернуться туда и украсть его. Когда еще судьба мне улыбнется и снова подарит такого же психа-извращенца?

— Что насчет меня, капитан?

Взгляд Джима разом изменился, став крайне заинтересованным.

— А ты псих, Спок?

— Я не соответствую вулканским стандартам нормы.

— … и извращенец? — капитан пристально смотрел на старпома.

— Думаю, многое из биологического императива сексуального поведения вулканцев можно расценить как «извращение», капитан.


End file.
